Pokémon Meets Ikebukuro
by infamous-poohead
Summary: -Crack- Izaya and Shizuo take up the powerful arts of what is known as Pokémon. Things are about to go Ash and Gary style. T for language.


**Aishmish:** My two favorite things; Pokémon and Durarara!! This was randomly placed in my mind. GO.

* * *

Orihara Izaya watched the T.V., clearly amused. He had heard his sisters talk about this a lot. _Pokémon_, they called it. Genetically mutated animals, he called it; for example, Squirtle. Turtle, but mutated; his name also sounded like squirrel. And although this all seemed so farfetched to any regular 23 year old, Izaya was amazed.

"What imagination humans have," he mumbled to himself, musing about the show. His mind focused on a specific Pokémon, _Jigglypuff_. It went about, putting people to sleep with its melodic voice, and would later fume because everyone would fall asleep. Their punishment; doodles on their face would be found when they awoke.

Izaya loved that Pokémon. In fact, he loved it so much, that he decided that he would follow in his footsteps. Smirking, he closed the T.V., and stepped outside to a balcony.

"I wonder," he smirked, letting the wind blow his hair away from his face. "Does Shizzy like Pokémon?"

* * *

Light pierced through the blinds, and landed on the blonde male. He groaned as his alarm started ringing.

_Smash._

He slammed it to pieces. _Gonna have to get another one, again._ He thought to himself as he got up. Looking around his room, he saw a faint shadow under his left eye. He rubbed it, trying to clear his vision. The black shadow had now smudged to his hand. _What the fuck?_

He scrambled to his washroom, stumbling upon discarded items that were left carelessly. Opening the light, he groaned once more because of the piercing light. When he looked at the mirror, he realized what the shadow was.

Black marker.

A thick black marker drew a circle around his left eye, and a vending machine on the right cheek. On his neck, was a signature. His veins popped up as his palms tightened.

"Izayaaaa!"

* * *

People were giving hesitant looks, and mothers were putting their children behind themselves as everyone watched a fuming Shizuo pass the streets with caution. He was obviously pissed off; just ask the guy he threw out of the car.

The marker hadn't _completely_ washed off, a faint mark would still be noticed where Izaya drew. He whipped his head left and right, determined to find Izaya.

"Oi, Shizzy, nice look you got there," Shizuo heard a cocky voice yell. His eye twitching, he slowly looked above him, to see the man in the furry coat. One day, he'd punch him out of that coat and feed it to the dogs.

And then, the normal routine came in to play; he scrunched his cigarette, threw it to the ground, stomped on it mercilessly and found the heaviest object there was. Then, he carelessly threw it at Izaya, and he easily avoided it, and came down to his height, in his hand, his switchblade reflecting the light.

"What the _hell_ is with the damn marker? This is the dumbest thing you've done," Shizuo screamed, clenching his teeth. He was only rewarded with a smirk.

"Poor Shizzy, always so angry, you should lighten up and watch some Pokémon once in a while," Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, confused at his implication. "Bye." Izaya quickly ran into the crowd, letting Shizuo chasing him. By the time Shizuo got to a clear sidewalk, he was gone.

"Izayaaa!"

* * *

Later that night, Shizuo was sitting on his couch, flipping channels around. His attention stopped to a specific channel. It was Pokémon; and Jigglypuff. They were showing a re-run of the Jigglypuff episode. Shizuo shot up, carefully examining the T.V. His eyes narrowed.

"That bastard, copying such a retarded thing as _Pokémon_," he paused, watching it slowly. His attention came to a blue turtle, _Squirtle_. His 'trainer' commanded his to use a water blast, and a jet like force of water shot out of his mouth. His frown turned into a menacing grin.

_Play that way, will you?_

* * *

The nest day, Izaya was found roaming the streets, just looking to observes humans, or annoy the hell out of Shizuo, but before any of that was going to happen, a vending machine was on target right at Izaya's face. Sighing, he quickly dodged it, and looked ahead of him, watching Shizuo lean against a fire hydrant.

"Aw, Shizzy pants got here before I did," Izaya smirked. Shizuo's eye twitched at the nickname, but stayed his ground.

"I took your advice," Shizuo smirked. Izaya's smirked dropped into confusion.

"And that would be?"

"Well, I took a seat on my couch, and flipped around the channels," he paused, as he propped himself away from the hydrant. "And I learned a new move."

"What might that be?" Izaya yawned.

Shizuo's smirked widened. He placed both hands on the hydrant, and slowly, wriggling it, it began to rise. Izaya narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, water shot up from the removed hydrant, splashing the tips of Shizuo's dirty blonde hair. He took out a garbage can, took the lid, and placed it horizontally from the water, causing it to aim for Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened as the water pounded his chest, letting him fly backwards. Shizuo stepped away from the water, and gazed at Izaya, his coat dragging on his skin, and his hair sticking close to his face.

"What. The. Hell?!" Izaya shouted. Shizuo smirked, advancing closer to him.

"Squirtle," Izaya's eyes widened.

"What?"

Shizuo smirked, picking him up by his shirt and throwing his switchblade away from him.

"Water blast, bitch."

* * *

**Aishmish:** :) Lol?


End file.
